


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by Dank_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_Files/pseuds/Dank_Files
Summary: Just a prompt from my tumblr I forgot about(@ judas-mulder)





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk

Dana Scully was not a drinker. More importantly, Dana Scully did not get drunk. So when she did after an extremely hard case, her intoxicated mind told the cab driver to take her to Mulder's apartment instead of her own.

 

“What are you doing here?” He had asked in a stifled laugh. “It's midnight y’know, we have work in the morning.” Still, he let her come in.

 

“If we have work in the morning Agent Mulder, then why are  _ you  _ awake?” Scully pushed him out of her way and arrived at her destination- his leather couch.

 

“Touché.” He watched her as she settled her head on one end and her feet on the other.

 

“Well?” She questioned, “Aren't ya going to come keep me company?”

 

He paused to consider if he should or not. He had never truly seen her like this and he wasn't sure what to expect.

 

“Mulder, pleaaaaase?” Once she pouted, he knew he couldn't resist her. With a sigh, he lifted her legs and sat down in the space they had occupied. She moved them back to rest on his legs. 

 

“Why are you here Scully? Why not your own apartment?” Absentmindedly he massaged her ankles, kneading slow and steady. 

 

“Yoooou are my best friend,” she began, “My incredibly handsome and trustworthy best friend. How could I be by myself when I have you?”

 

“You're a flirty drunk aren't you?” Mulder had moved his massaging to her thighs- the ones he often pictured himself in between.

 

“Flirty?” She hiccuped, “Only for you. I do it aaaall for you.” She swung her legs off of him and scooted closer for contacted.

 

“What are you-”

 

She cut him off with a whispered “Shhh,” and wrapped her arms around his torso. Mulder ran his fingers through her hair as she settled into him.

 

“I love you,” she spoke, drowsiness and sleep masking her voice.

 

And since he knew she would forget this by the morning, he replied “I love you too.”


End file.
